


Loki's New Weapon

by notmyyacht



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Girls' Night, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: “I dare you to get Loki to send you a selfie.”





	Loki's New Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw [this post](http://discovampireforjesus.tumblr.com/post/176574474678/grizzlyadventures-melonmemes-now-if-this-aint) and immediately thought "lokane" so here we are.

“Dare.”

“Okay, hm,” Darcy tapped the bottom of her lip with an index finger. “I dare you to get Loki to send you a selfie.”

Jane sat up straight.

“Seriously? _That’_ s what you want me to do?” she said with a tipsy giggle. Usually Darcy was bolder at this game.

“It’s not like you’re asking for a dick pic. Just a selfie of whatever he’s doing right now.” Darcy shrugged and sipped her wine. Their girls’ night in was going well.

Jane pulled up her contacts with a small shake of her head.

‘ _Send me a selfie_ ,’ she texted.

“There, I asked him,” she said, showing her the phone screen.

Darcy responded with a golf clap, but stopped short and widened her eyes.

“What if he _does_ send a dick pic?” she asked. “You weren’t very specific about what kind of selfie.”

Jane stared into the middle distance. Uh-oh.

Her phone vibrated to indicate a reply. Jane hesitantly glanced at the screen.

‘ _Now?? I’m in the shower_.’

She showed Darcy the reply.

“At least it wasn’t a dick pic,” said Jane.

“But the potential is there. I mean, he is naked,” Darcy replied with a wink.

“ _No_ , we are not going there. I’ll ask again. Something PG.”

“Ooh, PG?”

Jane typed back, ‘ _Nice. Twist your hair up into a giant spike_.’ Jane kept that text to herself and took another sip of her wine. She could just imagine the confused look on Loki’s face upon seeing the request. Maybe he won’t do it…

Her phone vibrated a moment later and Jane eagerly opened up the picture sent.

As requested, there was Loki, bare and wet from the shoulders up; his long black hair was twisted up into a singular spike that pointed at the ceiling. Jane doubled over in laughter.

“What? Let me see.” Darcy snatched up the phone, looked at the picture, and promptly burst into a fit of giggles. “Oh my god! You really got him to do that. No woman should have that much power!”

Jane wiped a tear away and texted back, ‘ _You should use that instead of a knife next time you’re in a fight._ ’


End file.
